A Man's Dark Plan
by DustR25
Summary: WARNING: not for the faint of heart, viewer discretion advised mature themes What was suppose to be a period of time to relax turns into a time of horror for Velvet, Annie, Marcy, Torvald and Candehead, originally was going to be a chapter in Sweet Life but with some help from Mangle6 turned into a story
1. A Nice Day

_Hello again_

_This is story was originally an idea for a chapter in Sweet Life but with some help from my friend Mangle6 I turned into the story you're about to read_

_As mentioned above huge credit to Mangle6 for helping me with this_

_All OCs mentioned below will be mentioned every now and then_

_The following OCs don't belong to me but from great authors that I highly recommend you read their stories_

_Herschel and Ella Nougatson belong to Captain Alaska_

_Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM_

_Kit Smoreline, Sebastian Buttercream, Velvet and Ruby Cupcake, and Simon all belong to Mangle6_

_The OCs that belong to me are as followed_

_Lodhi Crisp, Marcy Mars, Annie Brownie, Akio Cookie Dough, Phipps Twix, Norville Crisp Batterbutter, Vick Rainbeau Twix, Nya MuttonFudge, Christie Batterbutter Crisp, Sophie Flugpucker, Linder Winterpop, Nikki Zaki, Carl Brumblestain Mars, Mercurio C DiCaramello, Linke Bing, Charles Malarkey, Olivia Cookie dough, Floyd Orangeboar, Lodhi Jr, Ricky Road, Ryan Soft serve, Martin B Brownie, Hope and Faith Buttercream Brownie _

_No one owns anything else_

_For context this chapter takes place 4 weeks after chapter 5 of Sweet Life_

**Ch.1 Nice Day**

(2 weeks before)

Another classic and busy Saturday would come to an end in Litwak's arcade

The adults would be jumping out of their karts when there'd be a sudden bright flash

Everyone would turn their attention to the origin of the light and would see a man, a woman and a child

Lucy and Kevin would immediately run over to them and introduce themselves

"I'm Prince Kevin…"

"I'm Princess Lucy…and who are you?"

The man would resemble Sebastian quite abit

"My name is Simon…pleasure to meet you both…"

The women would pick up the girl and would move away from Simon as the racers would see she wouldn't have a kart

"My name is Velvet Cupcake…this is my daughter Ruby…I own a cupcake shop…since…I'm an NPC and not a racer…"

Kit would hop over to Velvet. "Don't be ashamed being an NPC isn't all bad…"

The rest of the racers would introduce themselves

Akio would be the last to introduce himself

He'd happily greet Velvet and her daughter

However

When he'd shake Simon's hand he'd stare at him

Lodhi would instantly tell from Akio's expression that Akio sensed something was off about Simon

Really off

More specifically disturbing

"Problem Akio?" Simon would ask

Akio would shake his head. "No…no problem at all…"

They'd all suddenly see Litwak standing infront of the Sugar Rush game sets

There'd be a younger man behind him

"The arcade's all yours buddy…well when I get the money tomorrow…mine telling me what you intend on doing with the arcade now that you'll be owning and running it?"

"Don't worry Litwak I'm not throwing anything away…however this place will be renovated and expanded…so when it closes in 2 weeks, I'm gonna need you to shutdown all the games properly…so all the saved data remains there…"

"Will do buddy…" Litwak would state

(Back in Sugar Rush)

"Litwak sold the arcade?!" Floyd would shout

The Kevin and Lucy would suddenly hug their parents tight

"We don't want to be unplugged!" They'd shout

Vanellope would raise her wand silencing everyone

"To anyone who might be scared…don't worry…we're being shutdown…not unplugged…from what I've been told by Ralph during a shutdown we just stay in a permanent night mode…we'll be perfectly fine for 1-2 years…"

"1-2 YEARS?!" Taffyta would shout

"Yes 1-2 years…from Ralph heard earlier this week that's how long it'll take for renovations and expanding the building will take…don't ask how it takes that long since that's something I don't even know…"

"Will we still race?" Annie would ask

"Of course…" Vanellope would respond

"Good…"

(Back to the present time)

It'd be the last Saturday before the shutdown

In a rare day the players got to choose any racer they wanted to race with

It was a very busy day from start to finish

Players wanted to get one more game in before having to say farewell for a year or 2

Litwak would look around the arcade before putting the closed sign up on the door for the last time

He had loved the arcade but old age had finally caught u to him

He'd walk around the arcade one final time putting every game in shutdown mood

(In sugar rush)

Annie would be jumping out of her kart as Torvald, Marcy and Candlehead would walk over to her

"Hey girls…wanna go to the beach to watch the sun set one final time before we're in eternal night time for a year?"

"Sure" All 3 would respond in unison

"Good I'll go get Velvet…meet up at our usual spot on the beach…"

All 4 would depart

(At Velvet's cupcake shop)

She'd sigh leaning against the counter

"So bored…Ruby's gone to play with Martin, Hope and Faith…I got nothing to do…"

Annie would walk in

"Hey Vel how's it going?"

Velvet would smile

Ever since her first night she had been great friends with Annie, Marcy, Torvald and Candlehead

"Hey Ann…nothing much had a slow day…"

"Wanna come to the beach and watch the final sun set with the girls?"

Velvet's eyes would light up

"I'd love too! Let's go!"

She'd jump over the counter and run out of the shop with Annie

Her assistant would watch her run off

"She always leaves without saying a word to me…" They'd sigh

(Further away)

Candlehead would be leaving her home in her bikini and would have a beach towel in her arm

"Common let me go with you…" Crumbelina would try blocking her path

Candlehead would chuckle

"Common I go out every Saturday with the girls…common I know your super protective but you know I'm in safe hands…"

"Still Candles…I want to go…"

Candlehead would sigh and would press a button on a special watch Lodhi had given her

Snowanna and Minty would suddenly appear beside Crumbelina with watches Lodhi had also given them

"Same like every other Saturday?" Snowanna would ask

"Yup…" Candlehead would respond

Minty would shrug while grabbing Crumbelina's arm

"Common Crumbs…"

Minty and Snowanna would drag her inside as Candlehead would chuckle

(A few minutes later)

Everyone would meet up at the beach

They'd all go into the water and sit down

The water would be at about their waists

It was strange but something they enjoyed doing

All 5 would have a drink watching the sun slowly set

"I'm gonna miss the players…sucks we'll be separated from them for so long…" Marcy would state

"Yea…it'll be hard going so long without hearing the constant chaos in the arcade…" Torvald would add

Not to far away someone would be watching

Salivating as they'd watch the girls get out of the water and sit around a small fire

Annie would look at Velvet

"You've been awfully quiet Vel…what's bothering you?"

Velvet would turn away. "You'll just say I'm acting like a child…"

"All 4 would look at her shocked

"Velvet we're all friends here…there's nothing you can say that we'll mock you for…" Candlehead would state

Velvet would hesitate before looking at her 4 friends. "I just don't find it fair…most men ignore me…"

"We could go out to Tapper's later and hook you up with someone…" Marcy would state

"It won't work…" Velvet would respond

"Why not?" Torvald would ask

"Because they look at me and see a girl with almost no rack and a small rear...I'm nothing compared to Annie who has the largest rack and largest yet perfectly round rear in the game…-she'd look at Torvald-…your 3rd just behind Taffyta who's in second…-she'd turn to Marcy-…your 5th behind Adorabeezle…-she'd look at Candlehead-…even though you have a small rack on your chest you still have a large round rear that men can salivate at…what do I have? Absolutely god damn nothing…guys ignore me because I have nothing to show…they ignore every good part about me all because I don't look attractive…and it sucks…"

She'd look around at her friends who'd all be blushing heavily

"Sorry…but I just want to be loved by a man who likes me despite not having the bodies you girls have…"

Annie would hit her cheeks gently. "Ok…glad you got that out of your system…however I know a guy at Tapper's who'd be happy to have a girl like you…he's not looking for looks but for a girl with a personality just like yours…I could set a date up for you at the end of next week…"

Velvet's eyes would light up. "You'd do that for me?!"

Annie would chuckle. "Of course I would…"

All 5 would watch the sun slowly set

But unbeknownst to them

Barely 15 feet away

Someone was watching them

Licking their lips as they'd looked up and down their bodies

They'd look down at their clipboard

"…In 1-12 months…all 5…will be mine…"

**End Ch.1**

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter_

_Hopefully it wasn't long and dull_

_Chapter 1 is already near completion and will be posted soon_

_Hope to see you all_

_In the next chapter!_


	2. Disappearances

_Hello again_

_Here's the second chapter_

_After a fun night_

_What'll happen when people begin to disappear?_

_Time to find out_

**Ch.2 Disappearances**

(The morning after the last chapter)

Annie would wake and would see Sebastian packing for an upcoming Anime convention

She'd get out of bed and go check on her Martin, Hope, Faith and Ruby who'd be passed out on the floor with toys all around them

She'd smile as Sebastian would hug her from behind

"I don't think I should go Annie…I've been having some bad visions lately…"

"Hey these conventions are rare…don't let some silly visions stop you…besides with all the people in Sugar Rush there's no way someone can get to me…or the kids…"

Sebastian would hesitate for a moment before picking up a suitcase

"Very well…text me every night…"

"Don't worry I will…"

Sebastian would kiss his children on the cheek and would leave

He wouldn't notice someone had been listening to his conversation and was currently watching him leave

"Oh don't worry Sebastian…I'll take great care of her…" They'd chuckle as they'd check something off on their clipboard

"…One already down…4 to go…"

Martin would wake and sit up

"Morning Martin…have fun last night?"

"Of course I did mom…why are you always wearing that tight, sleeveless and legless leather suit?"

"I finds it more appropriate than what I used to wear…"

"…Ok….when's Ruby's mom suppose to pick her up?"

"Oh in 2 hours sweetheart…you still have some playtime with her left…"

"Yay!"

Annie would smile and go start breakfast

(Further away)

Candlehead would wake up and stretch on her bed

Crumbelina would be at Snowanna's house and Mercurio would be at the Crisp house spending the night with Norville

There'd be a knock at the door

"Hmm?"

She'd answer and would see Simon

"Hey Candlehead…just came by for our daily morning coffee…"

Candlehead would facepalm

"Of course I completely forgot…"

She'd let Simon in

Ever since he had been added he and Candlehead had coffee every morning

Candlehead would make coffee looking out in the pitch black

"I'm gonna miss the sun…"

She'd give Simon his coffee and would sit beside him

"Don't worry Candlehead the sun will rise sooner than you think…" Simon would state

"I sure hope so…" Candlehead would drink her coffee

"Would you be interested in coming over to my place in 2 hours for cake?"

Candlehead would look at him excited

"What kind of cake?"

"Double chocolate with chocolate chips and whip cream…"

Candlehead would yell and clap excitedly

"Oh goodity I'll be there!"

Simon would smile and finish his coffee

"See you in 2 hours…" He'd leave

(Further away)

Torvald would be talking to a worried Akio

"I'm telling you Torvald…something is very very VERY wrong with Simon…he's planning something I don't know what but I've never sensed something so wrong with something in my life…"

"I believe you Akio…something seemed off about him to me too…I was planning on maybe searching his house…it's obvious somethings not right with him…I'll find out what…"

"Ok…" Akio would respond

(An hour later)

Annie would look at the time

"She's running late…unusual…"

She'd look at all the unanswered texts she sensed

Normally Velvet replied right away

Yet she hadn't responded ever since the night before

Annie would call Vanellope who glitch in beside her

"Hey Annie what's wrong?" Vanellope would ask

"Just like for you to watch the kids…gonna go check on Velvet she was upset last night and hasn't been answering my texts or phone calls…"

"Ok…be safe…"

"I always am…" Annie would leave

A few minutes later she'd reach Velvet's house

She'd see the door open

She'd cautiously go inside

"Velvet? You here?" Annie would look around the kitchen where there'd be several chairs flipped over

The table would be knocked over

Dishes scattered everywhere

Clear signs that there had been a struggle Annie would notice someone silently closing the door and approaching her from behind

She'd take her phone out and would start recording the evidence when suddenly her hone would get knocked away

Before she could react there'd be one arm wrapped around her chest and one hand keeping a cloth against her mouth

She'd try breaking free but would slowly grow weaker

"Shhh…shhh…don't fight…let the chemicals do their work…I won't hurt you…"

Annie would muster up her remaining strength in one last attempt to break free but would fail and would fall limp in her attackers arms knocked out cold

They'd laugh

"2 down…3 to go…"

They'd put Annie over their shoulder and leave

(2 hours later)

Candlehead would excitedly knock on Simon's door

He'd let her in

"Common in Candlehead it's fresh out of the oven…"

Simon would cut out a small slice as Candlehead would take the rest

"Hungry?" He'd ask

"Yes and I really love cake!" Candlehead would state

She'd begin eating and Simon would smile secretly dumping his slice in the garbage

Annie would devour the cake completely

Simon would look at her surprised and amazed

"Want tea?"

"Sure!"

Simon would make tea alittle nervous

"How in the world is she awake?" He'd ask himself

He'd give Candlehead her tea and she'd down it in a second

Simon would be amazed. "Mine telling me how you met Crumbelina?"

"Sure…boy do I got stories to tell about that…hehehehe…"

(a few hours later)

Candlehead would start getting woozy and sleepy

Simon would grin and would put one of her arms around him and would walk her out the back door

"Where we going?" Candlehead would ask half asleep

"Your new home…" Simon would reply with a smile

"Don't be silly Crumbelina is waiting for me at home…"

She'd suddenly pass out

Simon would raise an eyebrow

"3 fucking hours…how in the hell did it take so long for her to pass out…"

He'd suddenly grin

"Either way…3 down…2 to go…"

(Meanwhile)

Torvald would cautiously enter Simon's home

"There has to be something…"

She'd look around his dark room and see a clipboard

"Hmm?" She'd read the clipboard and would be horrified by what's one it

**ANNIE: CAUGHT, POTENTIAL CARRIER**

**VELVET: CAUGHT, POTENTIAL CARRIER**

**CANDLEHEAD: CAUGHT, POTENTIAL PET**

**MARCY: INPROGRESS, POTENTIAL CARRIER**

**TORVALD: INPROGRESS, POTENTIAL CARRIER**

**BASE: 50 FEET AWAY ENTRANCE: CAVE**

**MATERIAL USED TO ENSURE LUCY CAN'T SENSE THEM AND NEITHER CAN NORVILLE? CHECK**

**PROGRESS OF GRAND PLAN: DAY 1 COMPLETE SUCCESS**

Torvald would shake as she'd leave out the back door

"Need to get them out of there…"

(A few minutes later)

Simon would be leaving the cave snickering

He'd suddenly see Torvald approaching

He'd duck behind a bush as Torvald would cautiously approach

He'd get ready to pounce on her when she suddenly press a button on her watch and would go invisible

Simon's eyes would narrow as he'd silently enter the cave listening for Torvald's footsteps, breathing and heart beat

Eventually he'd pinpoint her location and would tackle her

Torvald would hit the ground hard disabling her watch and rendering her visible once again

"Hello Torvald…I see you wanted to make it easy for me…"

Torvald would kick him between the legs in the no hit zone

Simon would simply smile and look at Torvald his smile turning wicked and insane

"I've been hit there so many times love…I love and relish in pain…I have my backstory to thank for that…"

"W-W-What is wrong with you?" Torvald would ask

"So many things love…" Simon would grab her hair and slam her face into the ground several times knocking her out

He'd inspect her unconscious body for any trackers while destroying her watch

"Big mistake Torvald…"

He'd laugh as he'd drag her into the cave

(further away)

Marcy and Vanellope would slowly enter Velvet's house

"Annie said she was coming here? Marcy would ask

"Hours ago yes…" Vanellope would respond

They'd both see the mess in the dining room

And see Annie's phone on the ground

Marcy would pick up the phone and check the recording

They'd both see as the phone got knocked away it got a shot of the attacker

Unfortunately the attacker was wearing a black suit

Marcy would turn to Vanellope "Put this game on lockdown now!"

Vanellope would press a button on her watch and alarms would blare across the game instructing everyone to go to the castle

"Citizens return to your homes!...-Vanellope's voice would blare out of several megaphones placed across the game-…all racers and children to the castle we have 2 confirmed kidnappings and the attacker is still at large…I hereby declare a full GAME LOCKDOWN!"

(A little bit later)

Torvald, Candlehead, Velvet and Annie would all wake up in a cell with collars around their necks with a long chain attached to their collars and to the wall behind them

Simon would walk in smiling wickedly

"Hello kittens…"

All 4 girls would tremble

"Simon..w-w-wh-wh-wha-what's going on? I-I-I th-th-thought we were friends…" Candlehead would state

"Oh we're friends love…but I see all 4 of you as more…and with proper training you'll make great pets…"

Simon would leave the cell chuckling

"4 down…1 to go…"

**End Ch.2**

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it_

_I will see you all in the next chapter_


	3. Final Target

_Here's the next chapter_

_Again I'd like to credit Mangle6 for helping me with this idea_

**Ch.3 Final Target**

(Where we left off)

Simon would rush to the castle as everyone would gather

"What's going on?!"

"What do you mean racers have been kidnapped?!"

"What in the world are we going to do?!"

Would be among the many things said

Vanellope would enter with Marcy following right behind

"As I said in my announcement…Velvet and Annie have been taken…-Vanellope would look around-…where's Torvald and Candlehead?"

Akio would toss a camera to Vanellope

Vanellope would watch the footage

It'd show Torvald walking through a cave before getting attacked from behind

"…And your security cameras showed someone dressed in black dragging Candlehead away…" Akio would add

Vanellope would sigh

"Add Torvald and Candlehead to that list…-Vanellope would look around at all the adults and children-…for now everyone stays here…until we figure out who's behind this…"

Herschel would look around. "I see Lodhi's kids…but where's he…and Phipps?"

Lodhi would suddenly appear as a hologram behind the assembled racers

"I'm in my lab…working on figuring out who took my wife and the girls…"

Vanellope would look around

"Don't be alarmed…whoever is doing this can't possibly escape…they're trapped…soon they'll be found and brought to justice…for now…servants will show you to your rooms…"

Everyone would separate as Simon would see Akio leaving

"Akio where are you going?" Simon would ask

"I have suspicions…and I'm going to discuss them with Lodhi and Phipps…"

"…Ok…" Simon would begin to tear up

"What's wrong Simon?" Akio would ask

Simon would sob. "…I saw Candlehead early today…we had coffee…and from the looks of the things I was the last one to see her…and I don't want anyone thinking I hurt Candlehead…"

Akio would pat Simon's shoulder. "Don't worry…my suspicions weren't about you…infact…leave it…"

Akio would walk to his assigned room still suspicious but also confused

Simon would grin as he'd see Marcy walking down a hallway towards her room

Marcy would enter the room and would hug Nougetsia and her son Carl

"Hope you both didn't get 2 spooked…" Marcy would state

"Well when the alarm went off it was shocking but I'm just glad your fine…" Nougetsia would respond

"…Olivia said Simon was acting strange during his morning coffee with Candlehead…" Carl would state

"He was the last one with her?!" Marcy would ask

"Yes mommy…" Carl would respond

"I'll be back…if I disappear tell everyone I was confronting Simon…" Marcy would shout as she'd rush out of the room

Marcy would begin running down the hall looking for Simon

"Where is that lunatic?" She'd ask no one in particular

"Looking for me?"

Marcy would turn around and see Simon leaning against a pillar partially concealed in the dark

Marcy would take out her Sai and point them at Simon

"I want answers Simon! You were the last one to see Candlehead and I know damn well you had something to do with the others!"

Simon would grin and walk to an open window

"You know what I liked? Annie's rack felt so nice in my hands…"

He'd laugh and jump out the window

"I'LL GET YOU!" Marcy would jump out the window following him

Simon would run into the forest and disappear from view

Marcy would jump into the trees jumping branch to branch looking for him

"Couldn't have gotten that far…" She'd tell herself

Suddenly a dart would hit her in the neck and she'd fall to the ground

Simon would appear from behind a tree laughing as Marcy would get to her feet but would lose energy rapidly

"You know what's funny Marcy? The first phase of my plan was capturing you, Annie, Torvald, Candlehead and Velvet…I had estimated it'd take a week maybe 2 tops…yet here we are not even done the first day and I have all 5 of you…"

Simon would laugh like a maniac as Marcy would begin to fall

Simon would stop laughing and catch her

"Oh don't worry…I'll put you to good use…" He'd whisper in Marcy's ear as she'd pass out

Simon would put her over his shoulder and laugh all the way to his cave

**End Ch.3**


	4. Captivity

_Hello again_

_I know the updates for stories have been slow_

_I do apologize and hope everyone has been safe while the coronavirus has ravaged throughout the world_

_This story is dedicated to Mangle6 who helped me make the past few chapters and those coming in the future_

_So where we left off_

_Simon captured Candlehead, Annie, Velvet, Torvald and Marcy_

_What awaits them?_

_What does their captor plan on doing to them?_

_Time to find out_

**Ch.4 Captivity**

(Where we left off)

Torvald would be examining the collar around Candlehead's neck

"Why are you checking mine?" Candlehead would ask

"Because I can barely see mine…" Torvald would respond calmly

Annie would try in vain to rip her collar off

"It's no use Annie…Simon told me before he went after you that the collars were made of Jaw breakers…there's no way your breaking out of it…" Velvet would state trying to hide the terror in her eyes

"What about the chains themselves?" Annie would ask

"I believe he said metal…" Velvet would respond

"Why would he tell you all that Velvet?" Torvald would ask curiously

"Well 1…he's cocky as hell….2…does it really look like a could break them in the first place? He probably told me to break my spirits or maybe break yours when you'd find out there's no getting out of this…" Velvet would sigh

Annie would grab the chain and start pulling hard

"What are you doing Annie?" Velvet would ask surprised

"If I can't break the collar I'll simply rip the chain out of the wall…" Annie would respond

"I know your strong but not that strong…" Velvet would state

To her surprise the wall around where the chain would be attached would begin to crack

"Hmm…weak wall…" Torvald would state

She'd look back at Candlehead's collar

"Nothing fancy about these collars…seems to be only 2 pieces connected by a lock…should be easy enough to pick…" She'd state as she'd take a pin out of her hair

"Just hurry up please!" Candlehead would shout

Not to far away Simon would hear what would be transpiring in the cell

"Of course they can't accept that their mine…of course they have to try to escape their master…"

He'd run towards the cell still holding Marcy over his shoulder

Velvet would watch in amazement as Annie would ripped the chain out of the wall

"Ha he seriously thought that could hold me?!" Annie would hold back laughter

She'd go over to Velvet

"Don't worry I'll get you out in a sec…"

Torvald would pick the lock on Candlehead's collar

Candlehead would take off the collar and rub her neck

"That feels much better…"

Torvald would start picking the lock on her collar when Simon would suddenly enter with Marcy on his shoulder

"Well well well trying to escape I see…" He'd glare at the 4 girls as he'd toss Marcy on the floor beside him

"You…" Annie would charge at him

Simon would step the side and hit a pressure point on her neck and Annie would slam into the cell door and collapse to the ground unconscious

Velvet would shake in fear as Simon's glare would go to Torvald

Torvald would back away nervously as Simon would walk towards her

"Smart move…picking the locks using a hair pin…I expected nothing less out of you Torvald…" He grab her wrists and pin it to the wall

"Now tell me…-he'd pull out a large knife-…why shouldn't I drive this knife through your hand and into the wall?"

"That's not necessary Simon…I promise no more escape attempts…" Torvald would respond nervously

Simon would glare at her. "It'd better be the last time…"

He'd slam her head against the wall

Torvald would sit and rub her hair

Simon would walk slowly and menacingly towards Candlehead

All the while giving a silent and cold glare

Candlehead would back away terrified

"Why don't you have your collar on kitty?" Simon would ask

Candlehead would keep walking towards her grinning evilly

"I don't like bad kitties…" Simon would state

Candlehead would back into the wall

Simon would tower over her

"Very bad kitty…"

Candlehead would shield her head with her arms

"NO NO I'M GOOD I SWEAR!"

She'd tremble terrified

Simon would tilt his head to one side

"You probably are…but will need some training to get rid of that bad side…"

He'd grab her wrist and squeeze it tight

He'd unlock Velvet's collar and grab one of her wrists and squeeze it tight

"Both of you follow me…try anything stupid…and I'll have to play rough…and trust me…you won't like what I do when I'm rough…"

Both girls would tremble terrified

Simon would grin and lead the 2 out of the cell and into a room down the hall

The room would consist of nothing more than 1 king sized mattress and a wall lined with torture devices

He'd put the 2 girls infront of a wall

"Hands against the wall…make one move while I'm gone…and unfortunately there will be amputations and mutilations…am I clear?"

Both girls would nod terrified

Simon would grin and leave

Both girls would look at one another

"…Candlehead…I'm scared…what's he going to do to us?" Velvet would ask

"Don't worry…we're going to be fine…I won't let him hurt you…" Candlehead would respond

"How can you be so sure?" Velvet would ask

"Because I won't let him…I promise…" Candlehead would pat her shoulder

Simon would silently walk back to the other cell and would hear Torvald picking the lock on her collar

Torvald would take her collar off and throw it to the side

"Ok step 1 done…" She'd mutter as Simon would walk in holding the knife

"Too bad you won't reach step 2…" He'd grab her wrist and plunge his knife through her hand and into the wall

Torvald would shriek in pain as Simon would slap her

"I had warned you bitch…" He'd put her collar back on

He'd put collars on Annie and Marcy and would chain their hands to the wall

"I'll be back in a few minutes for you…and later for them…don't go anywhere...or else I'll put a knife through your other hand too…"

"Crystal clear…" Torvald would respond through the pain

"Good…" Simon would respond

He'd returned to the other cell and see Candlehead tapping Velvet's shoulder

"I thought I said no moving…" Simon would cross his arms

Candlehead would put her hand back on the wall

"I wasn't moving!" Candlehead would nervously shout

"It definitely looked like your hand was somewhere else but planted on the wall…" Simon would state

Candlehead wouldn't say anything

Simon would go behind them

"Well ho harm done…so before we start let's make one thing clear…either of you do anything hostile or resist in the slightest…and there will be harsh consequences…"

Both girls would nervously nod

Simon would eye both girls

"Well Velvet…as you said at your little campfire outburst…you don't have any rack or rear to speak of…but your attractive in your own way…."

Simon rub Velvet's hip

"And that way is?" Velvet would nervously ask

"Oh…you'll find out soon…"

Simon would pull on Velvet's shirt which would be met by a light slap on his wrist

"Really now Velvet? Must I show that those instruments of torture behind us aren't just meant for show?"

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" Velvet would reply

"Than I expect no more of this pathetic resisting…"

Simon would take Velvet's phone and would put it in his pocket

"Now let's make you more…'presentable'…"

"What do you mean more 'presentable'?" Velvet would ask

Without a word Simon would remove every article of clothing of Velvet's leaving her bare for all to see

Velvet would let out a small shriek and cover herself to the best of her abilities with her arms

"Now that's what I call presentable…now sweet velvet…go sit on the bed…and I won't harm Candlehead…"

Velvet would comply still covering herself

Simon would rub Candlehead's rear

"Nothing much on your chest…but that backside rival's Annie's…"

He'd take Candlehead's phone and put it in his pocket

"Now Candlehead…do you want me to believe you're a good kitty? And not one I will have to torture for being a bad kitty?"

Candlehead would tremble terrified. "Y-yes…"

"Than here's how you prove it…remove all your clothing for me…and go join Velvet…"

Candlehead would hesistate

"Oh? Was I wrong? Are you actually a bad kitty?" Simon would ask as he'd grab a needle from his wall of torture items knowing full well needles petrified the birthday themed racer

"NO! NO! NO! I'M GOOD!" Candlehead would scream upon seeing the needle

"Than do what I said…bad kitty…" Simon would state and approach Candlehead with the needle

"OK! OK!" Candlehead would comply with Simon's order

Simon would grin and look at Candlehead's body

"Go join Velvet…good kitty…"

Candlehead would look at the ground and would join Velvet

Simon would leave the room and adjust the temperature

"Let's see how close they get when bone chillingly cold…" He'd snicker

Velvet and Candlehead would sit away from to one another extremely uncomfortable

"Before he caught me Simon said he wanted 5 girls…5 pets…" Velvet would state

"Why did he chose us?" Candlehead would ask

"Annie for her body and to spite Sebastian…Marcy because he knew unless he took her out of the picture she'd ruin his plans…Torvald mostly to mess with Lodhi…and with Lodhi solely focused on finding him…Lodhi won't focus on making everyone safer by making new inventions…and Torvald is super smart…he wanted to see what she's capable of…me…mostly sense he believes no one will bother looking for me…and as for you…like he said he's only interested in your back side…and in making Crumbelina go crazy since she lost you…"

"Wow…" Candlehead would state

"Yea…he told me a lot…not that it matters…I'm the weakest one here…"

"We'll be fine…I promise…" Candlehead would state

Velvet would begin to shiver

"Is it me or did it suddenly get very cold…" Velvet would state

"Yea it really did…" Candlehead would look up to see the AC on full blast. "And I think I know why…"

Velvet would curl up and shiver

Candlehead would put her arms around her

"Let's try and warm each other up…." Candlehead would state

"But Crumbelina will kill me for this…"

"She won't…I promise…"

"I thought you 2 were super close?"

"Let's not talk about that…staying warm is more important…"

Velvet would silently and reluctantly put her arms around Candlehead

Simon would watch

"Hmm…not afraid to do that…guess desperation can do that…however on to the others…"

He'd go back to Torvald

She'd be wrapping a bandage around her hand having pulled the knife out of her hand

"Hmm…where did you get the bandage?" Simon would ask

"A bacta bandage Lodhi made…I carry a few on me at all times…my hand will be fine within an hour…" Torvald would state

"Why did you not try running?" Simon would ask

"While you were dragging me in I woke up…and I saw the defenses you had set up…and knew if I tried running straight out…I wouldn't make it very far…"

"Well than Mrs. You think your smart…how do you plan on escaping?"

Torvald would smirk. "That's for me to know and for you to find out…"

Simon would glare at her. "I look forward to blowing up every plan you come up with until you break…"

"You will try…and you will fail Simon…"

"How so?"

"You may think Lodhi being focused on finding you will leave the others vulnerable…however Lodhi will have several measures in place before he turns your attention on you…and when he does…you'll have the brightest and most determined character after you…and you say you like pain…well Lodhi will make you eat those words…-Torvald would glare at Simon-…and when he's done with you…you'll fear pain…and you'll be petrified of dying…I can promise you that…"

Simon would smile slightly

"I look forward to that…I've been waiting to test your husband's intelligence…I know he has the tile of the brightest in Sugar Rush…however I will enjoy taking that crown from him…"

"Good luck with that…"

"I won't need it…" Simon would state as he'd grab Torvald's wrist and bring her to a cell sitting across from the cell Candlehead and Velvet are in

Torvald would see Candlehead and Velvet holding each other tight shivering

"Your horrible…" She'd state as Simon would make her put her hands against the wall

"I know and I love it!" Simon would shout as he'd take Torvald's phone

Simon would start groping Torvald

Torvald would reply immediately by punching Simon hard on the jaw

"Big Mistake…" He'd slam her head against the wall several times against the wall

Torvald would fall to the ground unconscious

"These last 3 will need better restraints…unlike those 2 weaklings…-he'd look at Velvet and Candlehead-…however 3 feisty resistors…it'll be fun…"

(A few minutes later)

Torvald would wake and look around and see Marcy and Annie beside her

However the 3 were very well restrained

Their feet were encased in large metal boxes that went half way up to their knees

4 chains held each box to the ground

Their arms were extended at a 45 degree angle making them look like star fish

Their hands were also encased in a metal box that would go about halfway up to their elbows

Again 4 chains held each box in place

Marcy and Annie would wake and it wouldn't take long for them to realize the situation they were in

Both Annie and Marcy would begin pulling trying to break free to no avail

Torvald would examine the restraints

They'd suddenly hear chuckling behind them

"Nice backsides ladies…"

They'd recognize the voice as Simon's

"I KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING PSYCOPATH!" Marcy would yell

"YOUR SO DEAD WHEN I GET FREE!" Annie would shout

Torvald would silently examine their restraints

She'd suddenly feel a knife rub against her leg

"You know…I like my girls feisty…which Marcy and Annie provided…I also like them when they're silent and calculating…and frankly Torvald…you serve that purpose…"

"Enjoy it while it lasts…" Torvald would state

"I will enjoy it…I'll enjoy it more when your more presentable…" Simon would begin slicing through the back of Torvald's shirt with his knife

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU CREEP!" Annie would shout

"Don't worry I'll get to you soon…" Simon would respond

"Simon…I don't know why your doing this…but this won't end well for you…"

Simon would snicker as he'd cut off the last pieces of Torvald's clothing

"It's partially about power…however…I have other reasons…reasons you'll learn in time…once you break…and are trained to be perfect kitties…"

"IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN ASSHOLE!" Marcy would scream

Simon would snicker and grope Torvald

"Don't worry Marcy…your turn will come…"

Torvald would continue examining her restraints

"There must be something with these boxes…" She'd think to herself ignoring what Simon is doing

She'd move her fingers. "Ok…hand sections of the boxes are hollow…must be for some sort of torture…"

Her fingers would suddenly snag some sort of lever inside the box

Some of her excitement would show

"Oh you like this Torvald?" Simon would snicker

"Screw off…"

"I knew you would…"

Simon would move onto Marcy

"Ok…so in his twisted mind he thought that excitement was a response to his groping…fucking idiot likes to make himself appear as a genius…yet can't realize that I discovered something in his restraints…"

Marcy would pull at her restraints to no avail as Simon would cut off her clothing

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She'd scream

"Do I have to cut those vocal cords out Marcy darling?"

"JUST YOU FUCKING TRY!"

Simon would finish cutting off Marcy's clothing and would grope her

"I'll gladly try…and succeed…"

Marcy would keep trying to move away but would fail

Simon would snicker and put a cloth over the mouths of Torvald and Marcy

The 2 would pass out as Simon would look at Annie who'd be glaring at him

He'd grin from ear to ear

"The one I've been looking forward to…biggest rack…biggest rear…all mine…"

Simon would kiss Annie's cheek

"You're a creep and a half…" Annie would state

Simon would cut all her clothing off

"Maybe so…but I'm a creep that gets what he wants…" He'd grope Annie

Annie would pull violently at her restraints enough that the boxes move

"Damn…" Simon would comment

"STOP TOUCHING ME!"

Simon would grab a needle and would inject a serum into Annie

Annie would lose a majority of her strength

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Oh…just something to relax you…because you'll dislocate your arms and legs before you break free of your restraints…"

Simon would go back to groping

"Annie wouldn't be able to move

"I HATE YOU!"

"And I love your body…"

Eventually Simon would stop

"That was fun Annie…I'll come by soon to do it again…"

He'd leave and go a level above the cells and enter his personal room

He'd sit infront of his computer and hook up the phones of Marcy, Torvald, Candlehead, Velvet and Annie's who he stole before capturing Marcy

"Let's see if there's anything interesting in these phones…"

He'd go through hours of texts, videos and film

Then

He hit the jackpot

On the phones of Candlehead, Marcy, Torvald and Annie

He'd find very private photos of them that they sent to their respective partners

"Damn…these girls can be very sexy when they want to be…"

He'd download all the photos onto his phone

"Well…besides pleasure…these will help in turns of blackmail and threats…"

He'd chuckle then go through the security feed of the castle

"Now…let's see what the others are up to…"

**End Ch.4**

_I hope you enjoyed_

_And to Mangle6_

_THIS WAS FOR YOU! _


	5. Training

_Another day another chapter_

_I hope you have enjoyed reading it_

_As said in previous chapters this is dedicated to Mangle6 one of my good friends on this site who helped me come up with this story and helped write parts of it _

_The following OCs don't belong to me they belong to other great writers_

_Herschel and Ella Nougatson belong to Captain Alaska_

_Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM_

_Kit Smoreline, Sebastian Buttercream, Velvet and Ruby Cupcake, and Simon all belong to Mangle6_

_Copy Vanellope belongs to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness_

_The following OCs are mine_

_Lodhi Crisp, Marcy Mars, Annie Brownie, Akio Cookie Dough, Phipps Twix, Norville Crisp Batterbutter, Vick Rainbeau Twix, Nya MuttonFudge, Christie Batterbutter Crisp, Sophie Flugpucker, Linder Winterpop, Nikki Zaki, Carl Brumblestain Mars, Mercurio C DiCaramello, Linke Bing, Charles Malarkey, Olivia Cookie dough, Floyd Orangeboar, Lodhi Jr, Ricky Road, Ryan Soft serve, Martin B Brownie, Hope and Faith Buttercream Brownie_

_No one owns anything else!_

**Ch.5 Training **

(Where we left off)

Simon would watch everyone in the castle

Having hacked into the security system he could now see through every security camera in the game both in the castle and in the town where most candy citizens and racers lived

However he would be frustrated by the security measures Vanellope put in place to ensure the everyone remained safe

Some of those measures included increasing the number of guards at the gate and entrance to the castle

Everyone being moved to one hallway in the castle

Said hallway would be lined with rows of guards on each side

The windows would have alarms set to go off the moment someone opens, passes through or breaks through it

And each adult and child would have a group of 4 guards follow them where ever they go

"For fuck sake of course Queen Vanellope Von Slut has to make everything difficult!" He'd shout to no one in particular

He'd flip through the cameras and find Vanellope in the throne room

Sour Bill would be giving her on update about searches conducted by Claw Officers in the forest had been unsuccessful in finding Simon's hideout

Vanellope would sigh. "Let the Claw Officers rest for a few hours than sweep the entire forest…go to the very edge of the game…Simon and the girls are out there somewhere…and I want them found…"

"Of course your majesty…" Sour Bill would bow and leave

Vanellope would sigh and get up from her throne

"Copy!" She'd shout

Copy Vanellope would enter the room and bow

"Yes your highness?"

"Sit in for me…if anyone comes with information on Simon tell me…"

"Where are you going?"

"Talk to Lodhi and Phipps real quick…"

"Alright…"

Copy Vanellope would sit on the throne as Vanellope would glitch away

"Hmmm…." Simon would switch to the cameras that would let him see the entire route from the castle to Lodhi's chalet

He'd see Vanellope glitch several times on the rather long trip since Lodhi lived a little passed the town

"Ok…so the distance Vanellope can glitch is very limited…interesting…." Simon would again say to no one in particular

Vanellope would knock on Lodhi's front door

A large scanner would suddenly sprout from the ground right next to her

"What the?" She'd ask aloud

The door would suddenly open

Vanellope would enter and go down to Lodhi's lab and out of Simon's prying eyes

"Damnit!" Simon would shout

Vanellope would see Lodhi working on several kinds of serums as Phipps would be looking at a giant map of the game on Lodhi's large holo-table

"Claw Officers didn't find them on their last search Phipps…"

"Figures…Simon wouldn't want to stay remotely near the castle or town…or Diet Cola Mountain…however that still leaves about 50% of the world…"

"Any suggestions on where the next search should be focused on?" Vanellope would ask

"I would suggest the small mountain range passed Diet Cola Mountain…barely anyone has been there…most citizens barely know how to get there…and Gloyd tends to stay clear of there due to enormous amount of rivers and pits of molten Diet Cola…if Simon wanted to hide and have natural defenses…that'd be the best place…and the Candy Cane Forest leads right to said mountain range…I think he was trying to convince everyone he was hiding somewhere nearby in the forest as shown on camera when he was carrying Candlehead and luring Marcy…yet the forest gave him the perfect cover to get to the mountain range…"

"Ok…I'll have the Claw Officers focus there once they get rest…thank you Phipps…"

"Just trying to do my part…" Phipps would respond

Vanellope would walk over to Lodhi

"Anything that can help deal with Simon once they find him?"

Lodhi would hand her a Syringe filled with a glowing red serum

"Zat vill paralyze him…zat is all I have at zem moment…you should keep it since you only have one shot…"

"Why should I when I never leave the castle?" Vanellope would ask

"Because you may be his next target…not to sound offensive but he has gone after ze girls vith ze most attractive bodies…Velvet vas ze only exception…and on a list I obtained from his home…his next targets are you and Taffyta…"

"I would have liked to know that earlier!" Vanellope would shout

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright…you keep working…I'm going to ensure no one leaves the castle…especially Taffyta…"

With that Vanellope would leave putting the syringe in a pocket on the inside of her hoodie

Simon would watch Vanellope glitch all the way back to the castle

"Now what could you have been up to at Lodhi's?" Simon would ask to no one in particular

Back in Lodhi's lab Phipps would look at his brother who'd have several beakers of an orange liquid that that would be boiling and letting off a lot of thick orange smoke

"You didn't tell her…"

"She didn't ask…"

"You know no one would approve you using that on him…"

"I don't care…ven I get my hands on him…I vill show him how it feels to die of fear…" Lodhi would continue working

Phipps would go to say something but would stop himself

Simon would leave his room and go back down to the cells

He'd enter the cell holding Torvald, Marcy and Annie

Annie would glare at him

"Why so mad? I was only gone a few minutes…"

"Not long enough…" Annie would respond

Simon would walk over and slap her rear

"The other 4 are nice and all…but you were my main goal…" He'd kiss her cheek

"Lucky me…" Annie would state sarcastically

Marcy and Torvald would wake

"Good your all up…" Simon would state with a grin

"Screw off…" Marcy would state

Simon would snicker

"Well since you 3 want to be bad kitties…I guess it's time for your first punishment…."

He'd walk over to something in the corner

"What would that be?" Torvald would calmly ask

"Oh simply branding your kitty names on your rears…." Simon would chuckle

Annie and Marcy would pull violently on their restraints

"AW HELL NO!" The 2 would shout in unison

Simon would move a small steel slab and pull out 3 metal rods

Torvald would put a finger on the lever in the metal box her hand was put in

"No…now's not the time…" She'd tell herself and move her hand away from the lever and would stay somewhat calm awaiting what Simon was about to do

Simon would approach the 3 and would brand all of them

All 3 would shriek

Velvet would watch

"That has to hurt…" She'd state and look at Candlehead who'd seem on the verge of freezing to death

Velvet would hold her tight

"Stay with me Candlehead...please…stay with me...don't leave me alone in this…"

"I…will…" Candlehead would slowly respond

Simon would wait 5 minutes before removing the rods from the girls

"There we go…names are perfectly engrained…"

Simon would snicker

"From now on Torvald you'll be referred to as bitch…Marcy you'll be referred to as slut…and Annie…-he'd kiss her cheek again-…you'll be referred to as whore…"

"FUCK YOU!" Annie would shout

"Just like all those guys you've dated and slept with? Why do you think I named you whore? The list of guys is in the double digits!" Simon would respond

"How the hell do you know that?" Annie would ask

"I do my research…" Simon would respond

"None of those guys would have even acknowledged your presence how the hell did you get them to talk to you…" Annie would state tugging at her restraints

"Well I'm a fairly charming individual so I was able to connect with Candlehead and Velvet while I managed to hack into the code undetected and look through all the information I wanted." Simon would snicker

"YOU BITCH!" Annie would shout

"That would be Sebastion considering the photos and videos I found on your phone…" Simon would chuckle

"You have no right looking at photos of me!" Annie would shout

Simon would suddenly take a serious tone. "I do have the right to look at photos of you and unless you want both you and Sebastian to be humiliated I suggest that you do as you say."

"Fine! But you didn't have any right!" Annie would pull at her restraints

"I do have every right, and push my buttons too far just once and the first video that gets leaked is the one you took of Sebastian managing to eat you out in under five minutes." Simon would coldly respond

Annie would stop pulling at her restraints and would go dead silent

"I am not kidding, I have the video transferred on my phone and ready to release the public. You push my buttons too far and I'll ruin my brothers image and reputation so he will be labeled as nothing but a man whore." Simon would squeeze Annie's shoulders

Annie would be silent and wouldn't move a muscle

"I'll take that silence as you understanding that I'm not kidding around."

Annie would silently nod

Simon would drop the serious tone and would grin

"Now why don't we all start training, Annie you will go first."

"What training?" Annie would ask

"Training to be my submissive whore…"

"I hate you…"

"I know and I love it."

Simon would take Annie out of her restraints and look at Marcy and Torvald

"Also from now on you'll all be in separate cells…until you start acting like good kitties…"

He'd leave with Annie and take her to a large cell

Torture equipment and knives covered in Simon's own blood would line the walls

Annie would be visibly creeped out

Simon would be amused and happy

He'd put a special collar around Annie

"This will shock you if you try to take it off and explode if you leave the liar. "So I suggest no funny business…"

Annie would silently stand in the middle of the room as Simon would grab a meat cleaver off the wall

"Now this training will be for you to learn tricks to pleasure and satisfy me…" Simon would state

"Tricks like what?" Annie would ask

"Oh simply sit, roll over, present…pet stuff…do different poses…"

"Really?" Annie would ask in an annoyed tone

Simon would press a button on a remote nearby and Annie would get shocked

"Also I should add that disobeying, talking back, being rude and being an annoyance will get you punished…"

Annie would silently look at him

"Now sit…"

Annie would sit

Simon would shock her

"I meant sit like a good kitty…"

Annie would comply

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this…" Simon would snicker

"Good for you…" Annie would state sarcastically

Simon would shock her

"I heard that sarcasm…further punishments will involve cutting you with this knife…and maybe taking a finger or 2 off…"

Annie would nervously look at him

Simon would snicker

"Roll-over…"

Annie would comply

"Good job Annie…"

Annie would go to say something but would stop herself

"Good…we've already fixed your talking back problem…"

Simon would spend the next hour training Annie to do pet like tricks

"Ok one final thing…call me master…" Simon would state

Annie wouldn't say a word

Simon would approach with his meat cleaver

Annie would nervously move away

Simon would grab her arm and place in on a table and would line up the meat cleaver with her wrist

"No! Don't!" Annie would shout

Simon would glare at her

"Don't what?"

"DON'T MASTER! I'LL LISTEN MASTER!" Annie would shout

Simon would smile and let go of her arm

"I think that will conclude training today…"

"Alright…..Master…." Annie would say rather reluctantly

Simon would bring Annie to a cell right next to the one Candlehead and Velvet are in but out of view of Torvald and Marcy

There'd be a large king-sized bed with a nightstand with a fancy lamp on it

"Since you are my prized possession you get special treatment especially when you act good…"

Annie would simply nod

"Now get some proper rest…-he'd tap her rear-…my Queen…"

Annie would lay down on the bed and turn her back to Simon

Simon would tighten her collar slightly than leave the cell

He'd go to Torvald and Marcy

He'd see Torvald look at her restraints and pondering

"What are you doing Torvald?"

"Nothing…just thinking…"

Simon would take her out of her restraints and bring her to his training cell

"Sorry little kitty, I'm going to work you alot harder since I would hate for you to give yourself a headache from thinking too much." Simon would state in a condescending way

"Think too much about what?" Torvald ask

"Bad things that you shouldn't do." Simon would respond

"What counts as bad?"

"Trying to escape."

"You make that easy enough without me thinking to hard…" Torvald would state with a smirk

"You will regret that remark." Simon would reply coldly

"How?"

"Oh that's easy, I'm going to torture you."

"That is such an outdated and cliche thing to do…" Torvald would state

Simon would begin getting annoyed and frustrated as he'd toss Torvald into the cell

For a few hours Simon would train Torvald as he did Annie and would put Torvald through more intense training waiting for any sort of slip up so he could beat her or torture her as punishment

Unfortunately for him Torvald would comply and succeed at everything he wanted

Not out of any sort of fear

She just simply knew what would happen if she didn't comply

Simon would be pleased to see her compliance but also a little annoyed that he didn't get to torture her

Torvald would smirk "something wrong 'master'?"

Simon would glare at Torvald. "Nothing, everything's fine."

"Are you sure 'master'?" Torvald would ask her with an even bigger smirk

Simon's anger would grow. ""Yes, I'm sure."

"Are we done training for the day 'master'?"

"For now we are done."

"Alright…" Torvald would lay down like a cat and wait to be taken to her cell

Simon would roll his eyes in annoyance and anger before taking Torvald to her cell.

It'd be a small 10 by 10 cell

He'd put her in the same restraints as before

Torvald would smirk

Simon would glare at her

"what's wrong 'master'?"

Simon would look like he's ready to kill Torvald. ""Nothing, I'm fine."

Torvald would drop her smirk and look at the ground infront of her

Simon would be very pleased and he would move onto Marcy

"I'll punch you if you touch me!" Marcy would shout

Simon would roll his eyes and he would put Marcy in cuffs and take her to the training cell.

Marcy would pull at her cuffs

Simon would roll his eyes in anger and annoyance.

"Torvald tested my temper…any slip ups and I will treat you harshly…" Simon would state coldly

"Fuck you…"

Simon would hit her

Marcy would glare at him as Simon would put a collar around her neck

Simon would smile as he would eye some of his torture devices

Marcy would grow alittle nervous

"Marcy….I should be thanking you…since you will help me take care of some of the bottle up anger I have thanks to Torvald…."

"How?" Marcy would ask

"Intense training…harsh punishments…the only way to ease up on that will be your compliance…"

Marcy would glare at him

Simon would shock her. "Oh I'm going to have some fun…"

For 5 hours all Torvald, Annie, Velvet and Candlehead would hear would be Marcy's screams of pain and agony as Simon would shock her, beat her, cut her and use his wide range of torture devices

"Is he killing her?" Velvet would ask concerned

"I…think…making her wish she was dead…" Candlehead would respond

Simon would stand over Marcy who'd be took weak to move

"Hmm…maybe another go with the tasers…"

"No…" Marcy would weakly state

"No what?" Simon would ask

"No master…" Marcy would respond

Simon would smile and would drag Marcy to her new cell

She'd be put in a smaller 7 by cell in the same restraints as before

Marcy would simply look at the ground to weak to even look up

Simon would chuckle. "Thanks for helping take my anger out…"

Marcy wouldn't respond as Simon would kiss her forehead and leave

Velvet would see Simon entering her cell

She'd hold Candlehead tight

"Your turn ladies…" Simon would say with a large grin

**End Ch.5**


	6. Good Kitties

_Hello again _

_For fans of Dark World, Altered and Sweet life I have good news _

_After this chapter those stories will have my full attention_

_The update order is as followed_

_Dark World will be updated first _

_Altered will be updated second _

_And Sweet Life will be updated third_

_As said in previous chapters this is dedicated to Mangle6 one of my good friends on this site who helped me come up with this story and helped write parts of it_

_The following OCs don't belong to me they belong to other great writers_

_Herschel and Ella Nougatson belong to Captain Alaska_

_Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM_

_Kit Smoreline, Sebastian Buttercream, Velvet and Ruby Cupcake, and Simon all belong to Mangle6_

_Copy Vanellope belongs to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness_

_The following OCs are mine_

_Lodhi Crisp, Marcy Mars, Annie Brownie, Akio Cookie Dough, Phipps Twix, Norville Crisp Batterbutter, Vick Rainbeau Twix, Nya MuttonFudge, Christie Batterbutter Crisp, Sophie Flugpucker, Linder Winterpop, Nikki Zaki, Carl Brumblestain Mars, Mercurio C DiCaramello, Linke Bing, Charles Malarkey, Olivia Cookie dough, Floyd Orangeboar, Lodhi Jr, Ricky Road, Ryan Soft serve, Martin B Brownie, Hope and Faith Buttercream Brownie_

_No one owns anything else!_

**Ch.6 Good Kitties**

(Where we left off)

Velvet would tremble as Simon would sit beside the 2 girls shivering on their mattress

Simon would rub Candlehead's forehead

"Can't take the cold kitty?"

Candlehead would shake her head

Simon would take a remote out of his pocket and press a button and the air conditioning would turn off

Simon would turn Candlehead over and would rub her rear

"Simon this isn't right…we were friends…" Candlehead would state

"Oh we're more than friends kitty…and soon you'll understand and come to enjoy what I do…since I know exactly what you like…" Simon would grin as he'd smack Candlehead's rear

"I never discussed those kinds of things with you…" Candlehead would respond

"I know…however I got my hands on your journal…and I found out you like having your rear played with…quite a slutty thing…kitty…"

"Where did you find that?"

"Wasn't difficult since you hid it in your closet behind your shoes…"

Simon would continue rubbing her rear as Velvet would watch silently wanting to push Simon away from Candlehead but would be to frighten to do anything

Simon would look at her and grin

"It appears you liked being in each others arms…" Simon would state

Velvet would turn her back to him and Candlehead as Candlehead would look away from Velvet

Simon would grin

"I think I have an idea…"

"W-w-what idea?" the 2 girls would ask

Simon would leave without saying another word

"Never knew you kept a journal…" Velvet would state keeping her back to Candlehead

"Just something I did in my younger days and never grew out of…"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna ask what you wrote in it…"

"I wouldn't have told you anyway…"

"I know…"

Simon would go down to a level underneath the cells he was keeping the girls

There'd only be one large room

It'd be brightly lit and would have tables, beakers, tubes, chemicals, a giant cauldron and someone sitting on a chair

Someone who's head was covered in a thick metal helmet and had a tube attached to the back of it that constantly fed coffee and liquor to the unfortunate soul

His name was Shaman

Simon and Sebastian's brother

Like his brother he had a special skill

While Simon's was the inability to feel pain

And Sebastian's was having visions

Shaman's skill was being a master at crafting potions and serums

The reason why no one was even aware of his existence was he only appeared when most racers had gone to sleep

Simon silently took him away without anyone hearing or even seeing him

"Hello Shaman…" Simon would smack the side of the helmet and would snicker at the muffled response from Shaman

"I need you to make a serum that can make someone lose control and give in to lust and sexual urges…can you make that? Or do I have to give you another beating?"

Shaman would shake his head

"Then I suggest you get working…"

Shaman would get up and start collecting ingredients as Simon would sit down

"That serum will make Annie easier to deal with…" Simon would snicker as he'd take Candlehead's journal out of a pocket in his shirt and would open and read some more

"Let's see I was on page 57 where she began talking about Crumbelina…"

_-in Candlehead's own words-_

"_Crumbelina is great and all, yet she never stops asserting herself as the dominate one in our relationship like she has fear of not being the dominate one, which is weird since I've never done anything that would make it seem like I was trying to assert myself of being the dominate one…"_

Simon would sigh. "Boring…"

He'd flip through pages when one entry would catch his attention

"_Date one year exact since my bundle of joy Mercurio came into the world…I thought Crumbelina was very strict and overprotective before we had a child…now? It's gotten ridiculous…I can't leave the house without her knowing where I'm going and 3 quarters of the time she has to come with me…she doesn't trust me alone apparently…if that wasn't bad enough there's some places I'm not allowed to go to at all…and there's some people I'm forbidden from talking too…and don't even get me started on her sexual acts…I mean the moment I lost all the baby fat and was able to have 'fun times' again…we got to it right away…and it's not something we do on occasion, it's every night…I mean sometimes I lay down ready to sleep and she tells me what to do or what position to get into…and we do it…every night…regardless if I want to do it or not…I still love her…but she has gotten way to controlling…I won't go as far as saying she's abusive…but she definitely doesn't take my feelings into account…"_

"Hmm? Now that's something I never expected to read…" Simon would state out loud

Shaman would look over at him

"I wasn't talking to you asshole get back to work!" Simon would shout

Shaman would jump slightly and get right back to work

"Change of plans Shaman…instead of making the serum to affect Annie…make it to affect Candlehead and Velvet…work on Annie's later…" Simon would state

Shaman would nod and get to work

"You have until I get back to finish the serum if you fail you'll get the beating of a life time…" Simon would state as he'd leave as Shaman would tremble nervously

Torvald would pull on the lever in the box restraint holding her arms and hands in place

"Now why would he give me a way of getting out of those? Probably to get me overconfident…"

She'd hear Simon walking towards her cell

"Shit shit shit"

She'd place her arms back in position and pull back on the levers and the boxes around her arms and hands would close again

Torvald would sigh in relief as Simon would enter her cell

"Hello kitty that likes to act like she's smart…" He'd state

"Hello master…" Torvald would reply holding back quite a few insults

Simon would kiss her cheek as he'd rub her rear

Torvald would resist the urge to start struggling and pulling at her restraints

"You may act like your smart but atleast you've learned to be a nice docile kitty…"

"Only the best for you master…" Torvald would reply manage to keep the tone of her voice submissive and docile

Simon would grin, "You've earned a reward…"

"What kind of reward master?" Torvald would ask hiding her nervousness

Simon would put a collar around her neck. "That will kill you if you try to escape…by blowing your sweet little head up…"

"Ok master…" Torvald would calmly respond

Simon would take her out of her restraints and would carry her to Annie's room where there'd be a second bed placed next to the one Annie would be laying in

Simon would lay Torvald in the bed

He'd look at Annie who'd glare at him

"Don't forget whore…any move against me and what I might be about to do will result with you being tortured beyond belief and Sebastian being humiliated…"

Annie would turn away from them

Simon would smack her rear

"Good whore…" He'd snicker

He'd sit next to Torvald and grope her

"So what was my reward master?" Torvald would ask barely keeping herself calm

"This…" Simon would kiss her and lay on her

Annie would keeping her back to what would be happening

"Be obedient…it's for Sebastian's sake…" She'd tell herself

Simon would continue kissing Torvald as he'd begin groping and rubbing her

Eventually he'd sit on her stomach and he'd see the terror in her eyes

He'd grin

"I think it's time we put the bread in the oven…" He'd grin as he'd take his shirt off

His phone would suddenly vibrate

He'd growl and look at his phone

He'd see on a security camera that Shaman would be done and holding 2 syringes with an orange serum in them

"We'll have to put a rain check on your reward dumb kitty…-he'd kiss her cheek-…I'll be back soon…"

He'd leave

Annie would turn over and would look at Torvald who'd be taking deep breathes

"When he said bread in the oven…he didn't mean?"

"Yes he meant it…I've seen a chart with what he plans on doing…we need to get out now…"

"And you were just going to let him?"

"There's a bomb in my collar along with an electrocution device…even if I resisted he would've taken care of it…by not resisting I hopefully made him more cocky and maybe he'll put a little more trust in me…and maybe I could convince him to take this collar off of you and me…"

"That plan relies heavily on luck…"

"Well luck is what got us out of those restraints…"

"Maybe…"

Simon would walk into Shaman's room

"This better not be a joke…I was about to put a loaf of bread into Torvald's oven…and maybe also Annie's since she was there…"

Shaman would shake nervously as he'd hand the 2 syringes to Simon

"If these don't work I'll hurt you in ways you can't imagine Shaman…" Simon would slam Shaman's head on a table

Shaman would lay unconscious on the ground

Simon would snicker

"Time to hook 2 girls up…"

Velvet would lay down beside Candlehead

"Atleast he turned off the air conditioning…"

"Yea…that was getting out of hand…" Candlehead would reply

Simon would enter their cell

"Time to take some medicine kitties…"

Velvet would sit up and tremble as Candlehead would back away to the corner

Simon would kneel down beside their mattress

"Candlehead come here…"

"I hate needles…master…"

"It's either a needle or I plow your back door…brand slut all over it and put a loaf of bread in your oven…"

Candlehead would reluctantly go back and sit on the mattress

"Good kitty…now give me your arm…"

"Ok master…" Candlehead would tremble as she'd give him her arm and would close her eyes

Simon would gently inject the serum into her arm

He'd turn to Velvet. "Now give me your arm kitty…"

Velvet would silently comply

Simon would inject the serum into her arm

"W-what was our medicine master?" Velvet would ask

"maybe now you'll enjoy eachother's company"

Velvet would begin to feeling funny she'd look at Candlehead who'd be laying on the ground

She'd crawl over to her

A tingly feeling was starting to take hold as Simon would grin more "

You'd make a perfect replacement for Crumbelina"

A strong lust would overcome velvet as she'd grab candlehead and plant her lips firmly on hers

Candlehead would wrap her arms around Velvet

Velvet would keep her lips firmly on Candlehead's as she roll over and put Candlehead ontop of her

Simon would grin

"Enjoy each other kitties…training will be in an hour…" Simon would state as he'd sit and watch the 2 make out

"Give Candlehead someone that will appreciate her while hurting Crumbelina…Simon you genius…"

**End Ch.6**

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter_

_As said before my attention will now be shifted to my other stories _

_However this story will be updated periodically_


	7. A Queen-Sized Catch

_Hello again_

_Quick updates about my other stories_

_Expect Sweet Life to be updated next followed by Altered than Dark World_

_But now onto the story_

_As said in previous chapters this is dedicated to Mangle6 who has helped me write these chapters_

_The following OCs don't belong to me they belong to other great writers_

_Herschel and Ella Nougatson belong to Captain Alaska_

_Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM_

_Kit Smoreline, Sebastian Buttercream, Velvet and Ruby Cupcake, and Simon all belong to Mangle6_

_Copy Vanellope belongs to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness_

_The following OCs are mine_

_Lodhi Crisp, Marcy Mars, Annie Brownie, Akio Cookie Dough, Phipps Twix, Norville Crisp Batterbutter, Vick Rainbeau Twix, Nya MuttonFudge, Christie Batterbutter Crisp, Sophie Flugpucker, Linder Winterpop, Nikki Zaki, Carl Brumblestain Mars, Mercurio C DiCaramello, Linke Bing, Charles Malarkey, Olivia Cookie dough, Floyd Orangeboar, Lodhi Jr, Ricky Road, Ryan Soft serve, Martin B Brownie, Hope and Faith Buttercream Brownie_

_No one owns anything else!_

**Ch.7 A Queen-Sized Catch**

(Where we left off)

Simon would snicker as he'd watch Velvet and Candlehead lose all control to the serum

He'd suddenly stop

"Oops almost forgot something important…"

He'd get up and leave the cell and walk past Torvald and Annie

Both would be in their respective beds seemingly asleep

Simon would continue on and pass Marcy's cell

She'd be staring at the ground

He'd go up the stairs and leave his lair

Back in her bed Torvald would spring up

"He's gone…"

Annie would sit up

"Alright let's get to work…"

Torvald would go over to Marcy

"Get this collar off…." She'd ask

"With pleasure…" Annie would respond as she'd take a hair pin out of her hair and pick the lock

"Thanks…" Torvald would state as she'd take her collar off

Annie would get out of bed

"Common we don't know how long he'll be gone for…"

Torvald would go up to the cell door

She'd slide her arms through the door and get to work picking the lock

"Could you hurry up please?" Annie would ask

"Don't rush me…" Torvald would respond

They'd both hear a click

"Got it…" Trvald would state

She twist the handle when suddenly 3 staffs would sprout out of the wall shocking both girls immensely

They'd both fall to the ground as Simon's laughter would be heard on an intercom

"Don't try escaping you dumb kitties…you should known I had a back up plan incase you picked the lock…don't worry I'll be back soon to punish you…you should be awake by then…."

Both girls would receive another dose of shocks that would knock the both of them out cold

(A few hours later)

Velvet would open her eyes

The haze the serum had cause gone

However she'd notice both her and candlehead would be in bed together

And she'd have both her hands on candlehead's rear

She'd freeze for a moment

Going extremely red in the face

She'd hear Simon chuckle

She'd turn her head and see him standing in the corner

"Hello Velvet...enjoying yourself?"

"S-S-S-Simon…"

"You enjoyed Candlehead that's for sure…"

Velvet's face would go red

"Why can't you leave us alone?"

"You look great together…and having read your diary…isn't this what you truly want?"

"Not like this though, I wanted Candlehead to come around on her own that is if she wanted to in the first place."

"Well from her diary she was on the verge of leaving Crumbelina…and I mean you have her now...why aren't you happy? You wanted her the day your eyes met…"

"Well, yes, I've wanted this, but, Candlehead isn't doing this because she wants to, she's doing this because of some serum you gave her."

"what if said serum just made her do what she desires?"

"Nonsense, Candlehead would never want someone like me anyway."

"Well unless you're an uncaring girl that only sees her as a trophy…Candlehead would have definitely become yours…"

"I guess you might be right…"

"So enjoy the gift you've gotten here…"

"No, I still dont think it's right."

Simon would chuckle

"Don't tell me you don't want too…"

"My opinion on the matter dosen't bare any weight on this situation. What matters is what's right or wrong."

"And getting what you want when the opportunity presents itself is a right thing…"

"No it isn't."

"Don't tell me this doesn't feel right to you…"

"That's because this his doesn't feel right to me."

"Your desires speak otherwise…."

"Well my desires are wrong to feel this way then."

Simon would take out 2 syringes with more serum in them

Velvet would move away

"Velvet where are you trying to go?"

"Stay away from me…"

"Well I guess you'll have to see me abusing Candlehead…."

"Don't do that to her! Please!"

"Than come take your medicine…"

Velvet would hesitate for a moment but would move towards Simon

"That's what I thought little kitty…"

He wouldn't inject Velvet with the serum

Not yet

"Oh before you and Candlhead take your medicine you both are going to do a little training…"

Velvet would whimper

Simon would wake Candlehead

Who'd still be under the effects of the serum

Simon would be surprised

"Odd…should've worn off by now…meh she can still train…"

He'd make the 2 girls crawl on all 4s into his training room

Simon would place them in the middle of the room

"Candlehead…stick your tongue out and shake your rear for Velvet…"

Candlehead would follow the order and Velvet's face would resemble a cherry

Simon would snicker

"This is going to be fun…" Simon would state

Velvet would whimper

(An hour later)

Simon would walk both girls into their cell

He'd make both of them lay on their bed

He'd inject both girls with the serum

Velvet would become hazy as she'd feel herself losing control

"Have fun Velvet…" Simon would state with a snicker

Velvet would whimper as the serum would take over

Simon would leave the cell and go Annie and Torvald's cell

Both girls still unconscious on the floor

"Hmm…maybe the voltage was too high…"

He'd kneel between the 2 girls and put a hand on each of their cheeks

His hands would glow with a golden color

A second less known ability of his was the ability to heal anyone just by touching them

No matter the injury or state of near death

A few minutes would pass and both Annie and Torvald would open their eyes

Both would become real nervous seeing the glare on Simon's face

"You dumb kitties made a really big mistake…"

He grab both of them by the neck and drag them to one of the 2 beds

He'd lay both of them down

"Be glad what I'm about to do is your punishment…any resistance will see not only your arms but both of your legs being amputated…and it'll leave you as an armless and legless whore…"

Both girls would tremble in fear as they'd stare at him wide eyed

Simon would grin

"No resisting…understood?"

Both girls would nervously nod

In the cell next door Marcy would hear Simon grope both girls aswell as beat them

And the worst part

She couldn't do a thing to protect Annie

Simon would only add fuel to the fire raging inside of her

"Hey Marcy! Your sisters rack and rear are more massive than I thought!"

Marcy would than hear Annie yelp from getting slapped

Marcy would start screaming and pulling violently at her restraints

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" She'd scream in a rage

All she'd hear in response would be Simon's laughter

(Awhile later)

Simon's phone would vibrate and he'd look at it

"Oh Vanellope is close to my trap…sorry kitties but you'll jst have to deal with the groping and rubbing we did together…the real fun will have to wait…I got a big kitty to catch…"

He'd leave the cell and liar in a hurry

Marcy would keep pulling at her restraints

"Annie? Annie what did he do to you?!" Marcy would ask

"I'm fine Marcy…He didn't do what you think…he didn't put anything in the oven…he just kept putting his hands where they didn't belong and beat us when we tried to stop him…"

"Your not lying to me are you?"

"I'm not…however we need to find a way out fast…I fear next time he will go there…"

"How's Torvald I haven't heard her…"

"Simon knocked her out right before he left…probably to avoid her trying to escape while he was gone…"

"He's after Vanellope we need to try and atleast get out to warn her!"

"I don't know what he has in your cell but there's several electric rods that will shock me the moment I leave my bed…"

"Than what are we suppose to do?!"

"Pray his trap to catch Vanellope fails…"

(A bit later)

Vanellope would leave Lodhi's chalet

3 more syringes with a weird red glowing serum inside

All tucked away nicely in a small purse she had brought

She'd towards the castle

Wanting to take a walk and breath some fresh air to clear her head

She'd suddenly hear a faint voice calling for help

She'd look to her right

It'd be coming from Candy Cane Forest

And the voice would sound like Candlehead's

She'd cautiously approach the forest

She'd see the outline of a figure laying on the ground one arm stretched out in the air

The calls for help coming from them

Vanellope would look around

And wouldn't see anyone else

She'd take a few deep breaths and glitch over to the figure

And would immediately realize the trap she fell into

The figure would be a life-sized doll of Candlehead with a recorder next to it constantly playing different pleas of Candlehead calling for help

She'd turn around to start running

And see Simon standing behind her

"Boo…your majesty…."

He'd grab Vanellope by the neck and slam her into a tree

"Didn't take much to fool you…" He'd snicker

Vanellope would poke him in the eye

Simon would flinch

"Nice try…"

He'd tighten his grip around her neck

However to his surprise Vanellope would pry his hand off of her next and immediately glitch away

Simon would pull out a gun designed to fire darts and would load a clip with around 5 custom made sleep darts and take off after Vanellope

He'd see that Vanellope glitched at intervals of about roughly 3 seconds

And he'd notice that unlike most people Vanellope avoided the main path through the forest staying in the large cluster of trees

Simon would fire a shot that would hit Vanellope in the back

He'd hear a small scream as he'd see Vanellope fall

However he'd be surprised when despite the dose Vanellope just took

She got right back up and start running and glitching again

Simon would fire again

And again he'd hit Vanellope

Yet Vanellope wouldn't fall

However

She did stumble but managed to catch herself

Simon would fire his last 3 darts in annoyance

Each hitting Vanellope square in the back

She'd fall for a final time

Simon would grin and approach her

She'd lay motionless on the ground

Simon would kneel down beside her and flip her over

He'd grin seeing Vanellope out cold

Simon would hold Vanellope in his arms

Filled with immense joy and desire

Since the queen of the game was now at his mercy

"Your all mine Vanellope...-he'd kiss her on the cheek-...but don't worry...I know your backstory...infact I even have pity for what you went through...and to a degree some respect...I'll treat you better than the others...like all 'true' rulers should be treated..."

He'd chuckle to himself as drool would leak out of Vanellope's mouth

"Hmmm...may have used to many darts..."

He'd wipe away the drool

He'd put his other arm under Vanellope's legs and pick her up

He'd carry her like a fireman back to his liar

"Or you'll enjoy it here Vanellope…I know I most certainly will…"

He'd kiss her on the lips

He'd bring her down to his private room above the cells

He'd lay her on his bed and go down to the cells

"Didn't catch her I see?" Marcy would ask

"Oh I did…she's in my own room upstairs…unlike filth like you Marcy she has earn the best comfort…so while she sleeps in the best bed I could provide I'll set up her own bed and make sure it's the best that can be provided…"

Marcy would go to say something as Simon would go to a panel next to her cell door and push a button that would shock her immensely

"I don't want to hear your voice…not until our private session tomorrow…"

Marcy would glare at him

Simon would snicker in response

He'd enter Annie and Torvald's cell

Torvald would wake as he'd enter

"Great news kitties…you're going to be sharing your room with another prized kitty…"

Torvald would look at him confused while Annie would look down disappointed

"Oh? Does dumb kitty not know?" Simon would ask

"You knocked me out what am I supposed to know?"

"No…you lack the intelligence to process what you hear…anyways…your new roommate is none other than queen kitty herself…Vanellope…"

Torvald would look at Simon shocked as he'd set up a bed for Vanellope

It'd be triple the size of Torvald's and double the size of Annie's

It'd have a super soft mattress with super soft pillows with nice big fluffy blankets

Simon would look at the new bed and look at Torvald and Annie

"Don't be jealous…the queen earns the best and most comfortable things I can provide…"

Neither girl would say a thing as he leaves

"I don't like this…how the hell did he get Vanellope?" Torvald would ask

"No way he got to the castle without being seen…she must have been outside…probably on her way to or from Lodhi's chalet…only time when she was ever vulnerable…"

"This is really bad…he needs only 1 other girl before he plans on moving into the next phase of his plan…"

"Who?" Annie would ask

"Taffyta…" Torvald would respond

"What's his next phase?"

"Consider what he was about to do before going off to capture Vanellope and take a wild guess…"

"He wouldn't…"

"He was going to do it to me earlier before he left to go do something to Velvet and Candlehead remember?"

Annie would begin to tremble

"We need to get out of here…FAST…."

"Yea I know…"

(Back upstairs)

Simon would enter his room and find Vanellope still asleep with a little stream of droll streamlining out of her mouth

"definitely over did it Simon…" He'd tell himself as he'd take a rag and put it next to Vanellope's mouth

He'd than put a necklace around Vanellope's next

He'd go through her purse and pull out the 3 syringes

"Well...well…well…what do we have here? You were planning on doing something weren't you…-he'd chuckle-…I expected nothing less of you Vanellope…or Lodhi for that matter…"

He'd sit beside her and simply eye her body up and down

(A dozen minutes or so later)

Vanellope would slowly open her eyes alittle dizzy and confused

"Hello Vanellope…have a nice nap?" Simon would ask

Vanellope would shake her head snapping out of her daze and quickly look around

She'd tried to glitch but to her terror

She couldn't

Simon would grin as he'd rub her cheek gently

"I didn't want you to run away or have to wear a giant collar…so I made you a glitch-proof necklace that your currently wearing…"

He'd kiss her on the cheek

"S-S-Simon…why are you doing this? What do you plan on doing?"

"My plan is to rule this game…and have many girls to bear my children…don't worry…you'll still hold your position and title of Queen….however I'll still be calling most of the shots…I'll treat you well I promise…since I both pity you and respect you for your backstory…"

"So you plan on taking my power away...why?"

"Because women don't deserve to rule…they are property to males…I intend to correct this world…"

"That is rather insulting Simon…"

"Oh you'll get use to it…besides I don't want just your power…you are one of the lucky 7 I've chosen to have a great and honored privilege…" Simon would pull her skirt up

Vanellope would quickly grab his wrist with one hand and pull her skirt back down with the other

"No…don't do this…we can talk this through Simon…"

Simon would suddenly put a knife to her throat

"I said I respected and pitied you Vanellope…that doesn't mean I won't kill you without hesitation if you don't cooperate with my plans…"

Vanellope would look at Simon nervously

"If you take a look to your left you will see a wall of knifes of varying shapes and sizes…all of them on razor sharp…also on the same wall are several tools and instruments of torture…we can do this one of two ways Vanellope…you can cooperate willingly…which is what I want since I don't want to hurt one of the only people I respect and pity…or you could select the hard way…and I would be force to torture you and do you great harm…and break you psychologically, mentally and emotionally…"

Vanellope would shake looking at Simon nervously

"The choice is yours Vanellope…you can choose the easy way by letting go of my wrist and your skirt…and I'll completely forget that little act of resistance…or you could keep your hands where they are…and I would regrettably have to do you severe harm..."

Vanellope's hands would shake nervously as she'd hesitate

"I promise you'll be well treated well…like all my other chosen girls…you'll be treated as a queen…like you should be…"

Vanellope's hands would continue shaking

"What about my children…and the other children…what are you going to do them?"

"I don't plan on harming even one of them...they'll be left in the care of a reprogrammed Copy Vanellope and other robots that will be made to help them…I promise everything will remain mostly the same when I'm done…"

"No it won't…don't make a promise you can't keep Simon…"

"Vanellope…the choice is simple…do you submit and cooperate and be able to be with your children once my plans come to fruition…or must I end you now and you never see them again?"

Vanellope would look at Simon terrified

"My offer still stands…remove your hands from my wrist and your skirt, submit and cooperate…and I'll forget you resisted and you'll be treated well…harm will only be done if you keep trying to fight the inevitable…"

Vanellope's hand would have tremendously as she'd hesitate

"Take a minute to think it over Vanellope…"

Simon would silently wait keeping the knife to Vanellope's neck

A couple of minutes would pass but Vanellope would let of Simon's wrist and her skirt

Simon would smile

"You made the right choice…"

"Just move the knife away please…" Vanellope would nervously ask

"Of course…" Simon would put the knife on a nearby stand within his reach but out of Vanellope's

He'd pull her skirt down

"As promised I'll forget that pathetic resisting you were doing…aslong as you cooperate…"

"Why are you doing this?" Vanellope would ask

"As I said before…I'm taking control of this world….and you were one of my 7 chosen child bearers…"

He'd grin as Vanellope would look at him horrified

He'd slowly and gently remove her clothing. "I'm glad you decided not to resist…I wouldn't have hesitated to do you great harm if you resisted…the others might thing I went overboard with torturing Marcy…had you resisted I would've made what I did to her look like a enjoyable experience…"

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing harmful….Annie, Torvald, Velvet and Candlehead all listened and cooperated…they've been treated nicely…Marcy decided to resist…and I had to hurt her to send a message…it may look like I enjoy hurting…which I do…however I much prefer my girls cooperate willingly…"

He'd rub her cheek as a tear would fall down Vanellope's face

"Don't cry…we haven't reached the child bearing phase yet…I still need to acquire Taffyta for that…you'll be treated and trained well…"

"What do you mean train?"

"Well I need to make sure you behave and act properly…"

"Simon please let's talk about this…"

Simon would put a finger on her mouth

"Tut-tut…there's no changing my mind, goals or ambitions Vanellope…you've chosen the easy path which will end with you still being queen and being with your children…don't make me consider doing you harm and taking every thing you love away from you…"

"What do I do then?"

"Simply…behave…never try to escape…listen to what I say…comply with every order I give…and most importantly…be pretty…"

Vanellope would whimper. "Ok…"

"I can tell you're only cooperating since you don't want to jeopardize your children…I respect that…"

He'd kiss her on the lips

"Tonight you'll stay in this bed with me…tomorrow I'll bring you to the others…and to your new home…"

"Alright…" Vanellope would whimper

Simon would undress and wrap his arms around her

"Goodnight Queen Vanellope…sleep well…" He'd kiss her on the lips as he stick a sleep dart in her neck

Vanellope would pass out immediately

Simon would grope her

"1 girl to go…than phase 2…than phase 3…taking over this world…"

He'd laugh

**End Ch.7**

_Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter_

_Longest one I've made for this story yet!_


End file.
